


Roads Untraveled

by em-kellesvig (mischief5), esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Betrayal, Blood, Body Horror, Canon Suicide, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Video Format: Streaming, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/em-kellesvig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: John Sheppard lives in the best of all possible universes.For Chester, in memoriam.Music by Linkin ParkResearch, kibitzing by em-kellesvigAwesome Beta by Laura ShapiroVid by esteefee





	Roads Untraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed tag warnings, as there is a lot of death, blood, violence, and suicide that occurs in the AU canon. I guess the writer liked to use the AUs for what they considered a free pass.

Download hi-res: [Roads Untraveled](https://vimeo.com/229455006) from [esteefee](https://vimeo.com/esteefee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain I've known

Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on  
'Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end and if you need a friend,  
There's a seat here alongside me


End file.
